User talk:CoalitionofIndependantRepublics
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JacktheBlack page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 16:09, October 9, 2009 RE:Pelruan It is unlock now and please sign you're comments.--Jack Black 22:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE:Battles and timeline Jacinto Remnant state both 14 and 15 years after E-day. Its a bit confusing.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) For greatly improving the Human-Locust war page --Chairman Jack the Black 21:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New Hope Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 13:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) RE:Locust-War commanders I disagree, I'll find it looks find with the ranks.--Chairman Jack the Black 17:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :It looks okay the way it is.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Mission to Merrenat Naval Base‎‎ *Disagree on the merge. They happen ten days apart. *The missions take place during the Locust-Human war. But it seem its coming to the end with the 3rd novel but we have to see in GoW3. *I'm trying to get the template mission tag working. **http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mission --Chairman Jack the Black 18:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ***That why I want to have the mission template working. And I say keep them.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ****It belong to a new conflict that Karen and Epic is expanding.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'd change the template hoping it can cool over the debate on the events during the war.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vectes Most unfortunate, I am not knowledgeable of Gears of War beyond the video games at this point in time, so I don't know exactly where Vectes is. What I would suggest would be to go with what JacktheBlack has said because he has read the books, or leave a note for him on his Talk Page when he returns and then also ask around on the internet to see if you can find anything else conclusive. I hope that can be of some help. BuzzSawBill 21:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Vectes is located in the "lesser islands chains" that is north of the main land. The South islands are never mention and it referred as an independent group of islands. I don't have the book with me since I'm at a aunt house and my mother broad is fried.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE:Locust War :Right now for the Locust-War page, we keep the lambent in the civil war section and after jacinto area. When the new novel comes out we will get a new understanding on situation. But the only thing we know for fact its a 3 way war (what of the Stranded?). So I say keep its a status que.--Chairman Jack the Black 08:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you should see what i did with the Stranded Insurgency.--Chairman Jack the Black 11:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Would a Lambent Invasion page be a good idea?--Chairman Jack the Black 11:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Higher Res images Would you please upload and replace the low quality images with these. I keep on getting an error. *http://gearsforums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=723963&page=25 --Chairman Jack the Black 12:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It would replace the images already there if you click "upload a newer version".--Chairman Jack the Black 12:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That would do CIR. And thank you very much.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Siege Beast image Would you kindly find the copyright for the image. How active would you be from the 29th of may too June 13th?--Chairman Jack the Black 21:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because I'm leaving the country for vacation.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Copyright You really have to find the copyright on the images you upload.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'd took care of it.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lambent Invasion a valid case. But its a wait and see until a offical source. But a "Conjecture" template should be added then.--Chairman Jack the Black 09:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay rename it.--JacktheBlack 02:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sires I'd revert it since it that "Unknown"=Speculation. --JacktheBlack 04:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Timeline Some sources placed a A.E 14/15 around the siege of Jacinto and it SEEMS" its the end of the year since it winter. GoW 2 take place few mouths after the Lightmass Offensive. I believe it was six. Now Karen likes to round out years in her work. Pendulum Wars is mentioned 79 years long and 80 years long. GoW 3 take place '''TWO years after Jacinto's fall. So it's either A.E 16 or 17. We need to check sources for both Books and Games. --JacktheBlack 00:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sera environment edit Can you reword it so it would not have any speculation in it.--JacktheBlack 11:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd edited the outright speculation on the page.--JacktheBlack 13:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You have to source the environment damage, words like "Unclear", "Could be massive", and how the Gorasini population was reduced could be from war and not from a famine and how many species are left is pure speculation. What you could do, is source the history of the Deadlands or keep in the Post-E-Day section.--JacktheBlack 13:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Anything in MP is taken with a grain of salt. But both chicken and pigs where in the books but they don't need to be mentioned since there are no sources mentioning how the environment effect them.--JacktheBlack 15:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think thats the best position.--JacktheBlack 18:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC)